


Trust Me (BM & Jiwoo ver.)

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: The Love (the kind you clean up with the mop and bucket) Boat [4]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, BDSM, F/M, First Time, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jiwoo has had suspicions about Matthew's kinks for a while. When she finally asks, she discovers that submission is his natural state.





	Trust Me (BM & Jiwoo ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tabismouse here to give you some unapologetic BDSM fic because we desperately need it. Enjoy! Also Bunbun has ascended to another plane... she is yelling at me as I post this...I'm not sorry?

Jiwoo took her time cleaning up after Somin left the bar for the night, Chanyeol in tow. It was just her and she enjoyed the peace. One thing about the ship was, for all it size, it could feel claustrophobic at times. There were always people up and about. She was glad she had a job that at least closed for a few hours. 

Stretching, she rubbed at the small of her back.  With a sigh she leaned against the bar. It was likely Matthew wasn’t to his room yet so there was no rush getting back. She didn’t fancy waiting in the hall outside the room he shared with Taehyung. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the group chat she shared with them and Somin.

“Hey, I’m crashing y’all’s room,” she sent, more in wishful hope than anything. The ship’s wifi was iffy at best. Sure enough, the text stayed greyed out before returning a ‘Message not sent notice.” Well, she’d tried. 

Taehyung was likely already at the kitchens, prepping for the day’s food and who knew where Matthew was. Lifeguards lived transient lives on the ship. A tingle of panic flared. What if he decided to sleep elsewhere tonight? 

She grunted and stood, tracking him down and dragging him home it was. She placed the last chair upside down on its table and moved to flick off the lights. Just as she was locking up the front door she heard his voice.

“‘Woo! What’s up?” Matthew sounded a little tipsy and a lot happy. She turned to greet him and, sure enough, he was flushed and a big grin split his boyish face. “What up, my little homie,” he said.

She chuckled and pushed at him. “What’s up, you?”

“Was wandering around and thought I’d come see my favorite bartender.”

“You’re not getting more drinks I just locked up.” She waved her keys at him. He engulfed her with an arm and turned them to walk down the deck. “Hey, giant, slowly!” she said as she struggled to keep up with his enormous stride.

“Oh ya, tiny,” he said. She jabbed him in the side with an elbow and spun out of his arm. “Fine, fine, fuck that hurt.” He rubbed at where she’d hit him.

“So, I need to crash y’all’s place. Somin is having a little fun tonight.” 

Matthew whistled. “That’s hot. Who with?”

“Chanyeol,” Jiwoo said with a wicked smirk. 

“Dang, that’s nice. I’ve heard he’s -” he cut off, not needing to finish the statement. Everyone knew Chanyeol’s reputation.

“Yes, he is.” Jiwoo spoke from experience. 

“Isn’t he a bit -” He made a face.

“Slutty, crazy, kinky?” 

“Kinky,” Matthew said. Jiwoo side-eyed him. He was pink to the tips of his ears. 

“Everyone’s got a kink.”

“Not everyone!” Matthew slurred, talking too fast. 

“Oh yes, everyone,” Jiwoo said, turning to him. He paused and looked at her, a tinge of panic tightening the corners of his eyes. “Everyone,” she repeated and took a step towards him, backing him up a step. She’d had her suspicions about Matthew for a while. Maybe tonight she’d get a chance to finally put them to rest. 

Jiwoo arched a brow at him, a question and offer. 

“What’s,” Matthew licked his lips and took another step back, hitting a wall. “Do you? I mean?”

They’d hooked up a few times, her and Matthew, but they’d all been the vanilla-ist of vanilla experiences. Breathtakingly fun romps but vanilla, still. But there had been a few moments during them.

“Oh yes, Matthew, I have kinks. Plenty of them. Wanna see them?”

“Uh, well, maybe-”

Jiwoo hooked her hand in the belt of his pants and yanked him forward. “Let’s go, Matthew.” She drug him a few steps before letting go and falling into step beside him. The air between them had shifted palpably, easy camaraderie replaced by lust spiked tension. 

Matthew’s steps on the deck beside here were almost tentative. Compared to his usual stomping strides they were almost dainty. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

When they got into the elevator Jiwoo pressed a firm hand into the small of Matthew’s back. “It’s ok, Matthew,” she said, pitching her voice low and husky, firm. “I’m sure there are things you’ve wondered about.” She rubbed her hand in a small circle and the tension between his shoulder blades eased, if only a hair. She met his eyes in their reflections on the closed elevator doors. “You can tell me.”

His eyes darted away and he flushed, visibly shrinking in embarrassment. She’d expected that. Many men struggled with submission, she figured. Nearly every man in her experience had. Chanyeol had been so refreshingly different. 

“It’s ok, Matthew,” she crooned. The elevator opened on Matthew’s floor and she pushed him out into the hall. She let him take the lead to the room. 

Once inside she commanded him to sit as she went straight to the bathroom. Stripping naked, she pulled Matthew’s robe from its hook and wrapped herself in it. She’d let him stay fully clothed but this little switch might make her seem less threatening, more vulnerable. 

When she emerged she found Matthew perched on the end of the bed. 

“Relax,” she said, stepping in between his legs and turning his head up to her. She kissed him then went soft, letting him lead the kissing. They kissed for several minutes, Jiwoo running soothing fingers through his hair, crushing the hard gel and smoothing until his hair was soft and pliant in her hands.  _ Delightful metaphor _ , she thought. 

Eventually Matthew pulled back, breathless but calm. 

“What do you want, Matthew?” she whispered, looking right into his eyes.

“I-” he paused and she waited for him to gather his courage. “I don’t know.” His soft hair fanned out over his brow. He looked like such a boy, young, unsure. She felt a tugging pulse in her clit and ignored it.

“Do you not?” She challenged, softly. She waited again.

“I want to not be in control.” 

“Yeah?” she asked. She cupped the back of his head in both her hands, fingers spread. 

“Yes,” he said, more firmly, sure. 

Jiwoo clenched her hands into fists, grabbing chunks of his hair and pulling his head back. He groaned, a soft helpless whimper, a sound that shot right through her. She kissed him, demanding and rough and he opened underneath her, soft and pliant. She kissed until she felt him go tense under her, then broke off.

He got a little pet, a soft tousle of his hair and she beamed down at him. 

“Is there anything you don’t want?” she asked. Knowing that he likely had no clue. He shook his head and she nodded. “How about you let me take care of you tonight. If there is anything you don’t like you tell me to stop, ok?”

“Um.”

“Would you like a safeword?” Jiwoo kept up a soft massage of the muscles of his neck, constant soothing contact. 

“Do I need one? I should probably have one, right? If we’re doing it right,” Matthew said. She hadn’t expected he’d want one but maybe he’d consciously thought of this more than she anticipated. 

“How about you pick one and we’ll go from there?” Jiwoo suggested and he floundered. She waited a beat. “How about this, if you like what I’m doing but I’m not sure I’ll pause and ask you how you are doing, if you like it say yes, or you can say green.” His brow furrowed in confusion and he mouthed the word  _ green. _ “If you aren’t ok, even if I don’t ask, you say the word yellow and I’ll pause and we can talk.” Understanding dawned in his eyes. “And if you need to stop altogether you say-”

“Red,” he finished for her.

“Good job,” she said and rewarded him with a kiss. His arms came up and wrapped around her, holding her tight. She swatted at his shoulder and pulled back. “I didn’t say you could do that,” she snapped. Abashed, he dropped his arms. 

She eased back against him and softened again. “So what do you do if things are good?”

“Green,” he said.

“And if you need a little break or aren’t sure how you feel?” 

“Yellow. And if I want to stop red.”

“Good. And if you want to stop, you stop. I’m getting what I want just being here, ok?” She fully intended to keep an eye on him but, he could be a pleaser. 

“I like it when I can satisfy,” he mumbled, staring at her robe. 

“Oh, you will, darling, you will.” She stepped back and tugged at the tie of her robe. “But if it will make you feel a little better, you can get me off first.”

She let the robe slip off her shoulders and he sucked in a gasp. “Would you like that baby boy?” He blinked at her, startled. “Did you not like that? The ‘baby boy?”

“No,” he said. The flush was back in his cheeks with full force. “No I think I really liked it. Green, green. Say it again?”

“Lay back, baby boy.”

Obedient, he did and she grinned at the little preening shrug he gave as he lay on the bed. “I’m gonna ride that delicious tongue of yours and you are going to give the best head you’ve ever given, and remember, I’ve had you before so I know what you are capable of.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he said.  _ Oh, he would be a natural _ , she crooned to herself. The honorific had come so easily from his lips. She had been right about him. 

“If you need to stop you pinch my leg, or anything you can get a hold of, ok?”

He nodded and arched up on the bed, erection showing painfully through his jeans. Bad life choice for him, choosing jeans shorts and a belt. She didn’t intend to be merciful on that point. Let him frot himself to feverish insanity in his jeans, she would get hers first.  

Jiwoo crawled up his body, knocking the pillows all to the floor. She settled, knees on the bed over his shoulders, legs alongside his arms. She noted that his five o’clock shadow was closer to a 2am goatee than a light scruff and so didn’t lower herself fully onto his face. 

_ Sharp boy _ , she thought as he eagerly extended her tongue, ensuring she didn’t have to rest fully on his face. Oh, she’d not perfectly remembered how skilled his tongue was. He slid it up between her lips, expertly finding her clit in one move. With a groan she rotated her hips in counter-motion to the swirl of his tongue. 

He was going to make her come too fast and she wanted him to work for it. She switched to rocking back and forth. Matthew took her cue and opened his mouth wide, using the flat of his tongue to give her luxurious licks, from opening, over each lip in turn before returning to press against her clit. 

She fisted her hands in his hair and groaned, rocking against him. Riding him, she watched him work on her. His eyes were closed and hair an absolute mess. Wetness glistened over his nose, cheeks, lips.

Below her, he writhed, body arching up as he attempted to stimulate his cock, provide some sort of relief. He would get none.  

Matthew’s hands came up to knead at her ass. She hissed and pulled off of him. “No,” she swatted at his head and he blinked his eyes open, startled. “I did not say you could use your hands.” 

She rocked back onto her heels. “Arms up,” she commanded. He brought his arms up on the bed, bent at the elbow and wrists over his head. She positioned him so her legs kept him pinned, his biceps below the curve of her leg where it met her foot. She could keep her weight on her own legs, not him, but he was effectively pinned. 

“Knock the wall,” she commanded. His fingers flicked up and rapped on the wall at the head of the bed. “Good, if you need to stop and can’t talk or pinch, do that.”

Matthew nodded and she let her weight sink onto her knees and toes. He pressed his arms up, struggling a bit to push her off. He could, easily, if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to, at all. He pushed up again, and sank back. A look of helpless bliss passed over his face. This was always the way, with every man she’d topped. They craved submission, to be helpless. 

She lowered back onto his mouth, letting her lips ghost over his stubble. Without her weight behind it, it served only to tingle. Pliant and hesitant, his tongue did not presume to touch her. He would be absolutely delicious once properly trained. 

Jiwoo pressed her hands to the wall, steadying herself as she rose up a fraction. “Tongue,” she snapped. Instantly, Matthew’s tongue was back, flicking and gliding between her lips. She tipped her head back, feeling the ends of her hair brush against her bare back as she arched. 

Riding Matthew was tantalizing. Occasionally he’d press his arms up against her and each time she’d flex her legs, keeping him pinned, dominated, her’s. Each time he’d sink back and groan in submission. He writhed over the bed in a rhythmic hunt for release.

“Stop moving,” she said, looking down at him and glaring into his eyes. “Tongue and nothing else. Your pleasure means nothing right now, understood?” He nodded and resumed. “Steady, now, I’m gonna come.”

His eyes crinkled, begging her with need for her orgasm. She snapped her hips back and forth, relentless as she rode him. Leaving one hand on the wall, she brought another to pinch at her nipples, hard and hungry. The spikes of pain shot from her nipple down to her clit, throbbing as she rocked over his tongue. So close, she was so close.

With a gasp she dropped the hand from her nipples to grip his bangs, pulling his head up and holding him immobile as her orgasm washed over her. 

“Fuuuuck,” she groaned. It was too good, too intoxicating, all too much. Unbidden she squirted, drenching him and the bed as she came. He groaned, deep, low, unending, lapping at her as she convulsed over him. 

Well, at least it would be his sheets needing cleaning. She was gonna pass out on Taehyung’s bed. But not yet. 

“Good boy, that was perfect,” she praised. He positively beamed. “I’m going to strip you now. You are going to lay there, I will be moving you. Understood?”

He grinned and nodded, eyes already a little glazed. His feet were already bare, sandals half hidden under the edge of the bed. She undid the belt of his long shorts with one hand. It always gave her such pleasure, unbuckling and whipping off a belt. Like unwrapping a present. 

She jerked the belt out of its loops, feeling Matthew’s eyes on her. She smirked and gripped it tight, and gave the bed a thwack. Matthew jerked and gave a low groan. Jiwoo made a mental note for next time, because of course there would be a next time. She planned on leaving Matthew thirsting for more. 

She unbuttoned his poor, overburdened fly, giving the raging boner in his shorts a small relief. But she turned to his shirt instead of removing the shorts just yet. A simple A-shirt left nothing to the imagination in regards to his physique. Still, it was a nice sight. Black ribbing clinging taut to rippling abs and contrasting beautifully with the deep golden tan of his arms. 

Jiwoo dragged a finger along the cuts  of muscle along those arm, first one then the other. Matthew’s skin was scalding, a flush staining his chest and cheeks. She bent to lick the curve of his biceps. 

He shifted into her tongue, pressing himself up to her, a hand coming up off the bed as if to grab her. She stepped back, instantly breaking contact. “What did I say?” she snapped.

“Sorry, mistress.”

She hit the bed with the belt still in her hand. “What did I  _ say _ ?”  

He recited her instruction from earlier, “I’m going to lay here, you will move me.” He dropped back down onto the bed, arms carefully arranged at his sides. 

Jiwoo noted the pulsing of his cock, the zipper of his fly had started to slip down, exposing the tops of his boxer briefs. 

“I wasn’t going to do this, but you do need to be punished.” Gripping the ragged hem of his shirt, she jerked, ripping it clean through, exposing his long, lean torso. Every muscle in his abdominals and chest seemed to contract at once. “So very, very nice, baby boy.” 

At the sound of his name, Matthew’s tension eased a fraction, hard lines of definition softening to shallow valleys. She stroked a soft hand up then down. She could see him fighting not to move, not to arch into her touch. To be obedient and lay completely still.

Truly calming him would take a while, so she let herself enjoy the solid ripple of muscle under her hand. She cupped a pec, fingers tingling over nipples she knew to be incredibly sensitive. They got a light brush before she moved to the next pec. The solid ridge of his sternum lead to the line of his collarbone. Tracing it, she nudged the remnants of his shirt over his shoulders, to lay loose on his biceps. 

With the flat of her hand she stroked back down, over each pectoral and along the sharp curve of his side, where his chest narrowed impossibly to his trim waist. Men were always so touch starved. Bringing up her second hand, she dropped the belt and began the same touch along his arms. She used the motion to slowly remove the shirt from his arms, letting it rest on the bed below him.

Up and down she caressed, touching every part of his chest, stomach, arms, until he finally calmed, melting into the bed, reassured that she would touch him the way he needed.  

The mound of his cock had softened a little but she wasn’t worried. It would return. She unzipped his fly completely and made sure to tuck the fastener into the fly. It would suck for him tomorrow but she wanted no chance of injury. 

Jiwoo gave a small slap to his thigh, and Matthew’s eyes fluttered open. He’d gone under as she stroked him. His eyes were fully glazed. 

“Good boy, you laid still just like I told you.” 

Matthew nodded. “Just like you said, Mistress. I can be good.” 

She held one of his wrists. “That deserves a reward.” 

“Only if you want, mistress. I only want what you want.” His voice was a rough rumble. He’d gone far. 

She jerked off his shorts, bringing them to his knees along with his underwear. His cock lay, curving half-hard over his hip. He kept himself well groomed. Laying the flat of her hand on his thigh she stroked up, feeling the fullness of his quads. He neglected no part of his body and she appreciated every bit of it.

He’d expect her to go for his cock. Jiwoo didn’t like to do the expected. She dropped her hand between his thighs to cup his balls. He inhaled sharply and moaned out, “Mistress.”

Jiwoo fondled him, cupping his balls in her hand, letting her fingers brush at the soft skin behind them. His hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as he fought not to move. She gave a light press at his perineum and Matthew bit his lip, eyes scrunched tight. His cock was fully hard, bouncing against his stomach as he quivered under her. 

“Good, beautiful baby boy. Look at you fighting so, so hard to be good. So, so good.” Jiwoo gave his balls a firm squeeze and leaned over to let her breath heat his cock as she spoke. “You may thrust twice.” 

She caught the head of his cock in her mouth and waited. He held out, and she grinned inwardly. He had such a need to prove himself. Then he gave two deep thrusts into her. She kept her mouth on him, wet and hot. She could feel him aching to do more but he didn’t. 

“Beautiful,” she purred as she let him go. She gave his head a swirl with her tongue as reward. Good behavior should always be rewarded. “Flip,” she commanded. 

He spun over as fast as possible, revealing his sculpted back and the curve of his ass, two perfect cheeks. Jiwoo jerked his shorts off, leaving him naked for her. 

“You take such good care of yourself.” She straddled his hips, her still wet lips pressed against his ass. “I’m going to take care of you, now.” 

She rotated her hips, rubbing herself on him, pressing her clit into his skin. He chanted, “yes, Mistress,” into the bed. 

Placing her hands on the backs of his arms, she lowered to nip at the skin along his spine, pressing down into him and frotting against him. She was rough, exaggerated in her movements, every thrust pressed his thick cock against the bed. 

Matthew arched his lower back, pressing his ass up into her, exposing himself, opening himself for her. 

They’d have to be in her room next time. He was absolutely begging to be penetrated. 

Jiwoo sat again and eased back to hover over Matthew’s thighs, a hand over his ass, light pressure guiding him to continue rocking over the bed. He was so sensitive, responsive, obedient. He read into the lightest of her touches. 

With her other hand she traced the cleft of his ass, drawing the line down to his opening. Some men balked at this, protesting despite wanting it, craving it. Not Matthew. He arched deeper, spreading his thighs for her. 

There was no lube so she could not penetrate, instead she just placed the tip of her index finger, thankfully with blunt nail, at his entrance. He cried out and rocked down onto her, taking her finger with a yelp. 

“No,” she cried, and jerked away. She slapped his ass hard. “You will hurt yourself baby boy.” 

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” he cried. “It just felt so good.”

“You are a stupid little boy,” she chastised and slapped him again, hard enough to bring a red bloom to his ass. “I decide if you get fucked, understand?” Matthew would run before he could walk. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I’m so sorry.” He began to curl in on himself in misery. 

She moved up to rub a hand along his spine. “It is good that you are eager, little one, but you will let me lead.” 

He nodded. 

She needed to keep him going, not let him dwell in the failure, the danger. She had to guide him out. “Now you are going to make yourself come, baby. It’s the only way you can make it right.” But she would not let him get away with such recklessness. She slapped him again and he groaned with pleasure. 

“Green?” she asked, needing to be sure when she couldn’t see his face. 

“Green, Mistress, green green, I’m so sorry.”

She slapped his ass, the other cheek this time, leaving a handprint to match her first. “Frot on the bed.” Her voice was gentle but firm. She pressed her hand against him, setting his rhythm. “I will watch you writhe for me. I will finger myself to the sight and you will not come until I have.” 

“Yes, Mistress.”

He brought his arms up under him, supporting himself on his forearms, head pressed into the mattress. 

“Now, fuck,” she said and he did, the muscles of his back rippling as he thrust down into the mattress. His ass clenched at the peak of every thrust, hollows deepening in each side. She slapped again as he pulled back, muscles in his ass softening before tensing again. 

“God, you are beautiful, baby,” she crooned. “My little one, my perfect little slut.” He groaned and quivered under her praise. He wouldn’t last long. “You be good, baby boy, Mistress comes first.” 

Her fingers slid between her lips, pressing firm on her clit and giving it tight circles. “So beautiful and good and obedient,” she whispered. He was going to make her come, just the sight of him all taut muscle and strength, lean lines and power. All hers to command, all existing in that moment for her pleasure and hers alone. 

With two fingers she pressed against her clit in an orgasm-inducing rhythm. She could hardly set him up to fail, not after he’d been so exquisite all night. She kept her other hand on him, delivering full caresses and sharp slaps in equal measure, taunting, teasing and comforting all at once. 

“Yes, Mistress, I’ll be good, just for you, only for you, please let me please you, only you, Mistress.” His pleading echoed her constant praise. 

“Mistress is going to come, baby boy.” And as she said the words, her breath caught in her chest and she bent over in convulsions, orgasm ripping through her. Her vision blacked out and she gushed into her own hand. She was so wet tonight. Matthew was such a good boy. 

Panting, she tried to catch her breath. “Come, baby,” she commanded. She didn’t think it possible, no one came on command without training but Matthew continued to surprise her. He thrust once and his whole body went taut, his groan a low broken thing as he began to jerk under her hand. 

His orgasm seemed to take forever. She watched him ride it out, basking in afterglow. The second he stilled, she rolled him over and pulled him into her, wrapping her body around him, pulling his head into her arms. 

“Good boy,” she repeated again and again. She pressed her lips to his brow, then brushed at his sweat drenched hair. She dragged her fingers over his skin in constant caress.

Long minutes passed. She had no clue how long he’d stay in the sub-haze so she just watched him. He drowsed in her arms. 

“Baby?” she whispered. He gave her a sweet, boyish smile. “I’m going to go get a towel to clean us up? How are you?”

“Green,” he slurred. “Everything is floaty.”

“It will be, little one,” she whispered. “You did so good, I’ll be right back ok?”

He nodded and she slowly untangled from him. She talked the whole time, low-spoken senseless nothings of praise and pleasure, just to let him know where she was. 

Jiwoo warmed a couple towels in hot water, and snagged a water bottle on her way back to the bed. Uncapping the bottle she commanded him to drink as she slowly cleaned the come drying on his thighs and stomach. She stretched his cock out and gave it a light swipe. 

She used the second towel on herself, making quick work of her pussy and hands then dropping the towels onto the floor. She took the empty bottle from Matthew then gave him a soft shake. 

“Baby boy can’t sleep in this mess,” she said and he looked up at her, confused. “Come on.” She held him and pulled him up to stand, hobble across the room to Taehyung’s bed. 

Jiwoo pushed Matthew to the side against the wall, facing it. She slid in behind him, naked, pressing her skin against him. It was not easy but she curled around him, making him little spoon in her arms. 

She cooed in his ear and pressed kisses into his nape as he drifted off to sleep. She stayed up a little longer, contemplating all the wonderful things she’d do to him, tomorrow, next week, next month. He was going to become her favorite little boy. 


End file.
